Time(A Shugo Chara Fic)
by Sacred Cat
Summary: A girl named Kiyomi Raikou,falls from the sky,and into Ikuto's arms e claims that she is from the future,and that she knows all of their 'future' t to mention she says she isn't the only one that had come from the e says they need to stop something from happening,or else all of their future selves are going to die.But,Kiyomi is hiding a lot of things.A


In this story there all in a highschool

Name: Kiyomi Raikou

Age: actually 21 but,is 17

Looks: She has long redish brown hair with blue eyes

Persona: She is kind and nice though she can be cold and rude

Likes: Sweets,Cats

Dislikes: Unknown

Bio:Unknown

Ikuto sighed in annoyance for the fifth time that looked up at the sky,glaring up at honestly didnt know why he was wasting his time on the roof when he would have been teasing Amu while watching Tadase as he got annoyed and angry that he was teasing his ,you heard it Amu Hinamori was going out with Tadase Hotori.

It came as a shock to some of them since Nagi,Utau,Kukai,and Rima expected her to go out with ,Kairi,Hikaru,Rikka and Yaya thought that she was going to go out with to why Ikuto was on the roof glaring up at the sky was because he had gotten a text saying,'Ikuto go to the roof,the sky,the sun,and the clouds will give you a gift.'

The text being from Tsukasa,the chairman,the principal,uncle of Tadase and good friends with Ikutos didnt want to go up to the roof but he had this wierd feeling inside him it felt like,longing? He didint know and he honestly didnt care so he was going to dismiss the feeling but then he got another text from Tsukasa stating,' you dont go,you will face the wrath of catnip.'

To which he shivered at,even after Yoru disappearing he still had the cat like qualities the same thing happening to everyone sighed in irritation again,He was starting to become impatient.'Maybe,Catnip isnt such a bad idea.' Was he last thought when,then he saw something hurtling at eyes went slightly wide."Shit,"he muttered.

In a different time

A girl with long brown hair who looked 21 ran down the street.2 people chasing whole place was in kept knew she was the only one alive other than her brother."KIYOMI,OIII!"yelled her looked to her left and saw her brother.

He had brown spiky hair with green emerald eyes,he looked about abruptly stopped and ran towards him at full speed,she tackled him in a hug."Ni-san,"she mumbled into his gently pushed her back."Kiyomi we dont have that much time,lets go,"he told her urgently..

She turned serious instantly was honestly scared of what might happen but she put up a calm wanted to give up and cry right then n both ran,her brother leading a couple of minutes,a capsule came into both stopped right infront of it.

"Ni-san theres only one,"she told nodded already seeming to know that."Ni-san?"she asked quietly already knowing why there was only one."Go,Kiyomi you are the only one that can do this,go,"he told her."Bu-"before she could say anything else a annoying high pitched female voice interrupted by saying,"AHAHA they actually believe they can win,those stupid idiots."

A few feet In front of them appeared a girl who looked 23 she had long red hair and dark green narrowed had on bright red lipstick on along with a white dress that went to her kness and also red her hair there was a dark red rose.

Next to her stood a male who looked 22 years had black messy hair along with blue devious wore a long black coat with black pants and black combat boots."Leave the girl to me,"he said grinning while licking his lips.

Kiyomi glared coldly at the male along with brother stood protectively infront of her." .now,"he said fiercy which was so out of character since he always was cheerful and looked back at her flinched but none the less nodded.

She walked into the capsule and shut the quickly turned everything knew how much depended on she died here,then everyones sacrifices would be for hurried and the capsule slowly floated it was a few inches above the ground it flew up towards the sky at high eyes widened at the last thing she saw.

The image would haunt her mind, brother had grinned up at her mouthing,'I Love You' When he turned around ready to fight,The woman who was nicknamed,Red Rose,had put her sword threw his chest while the man who was nicknamed Dark Treasure,had put his hand through her brothers stomache while grinning brother,the last one,the last person she had left,was,dead.

This story is also on my Wattpad Account,my username there is Explosive_Ninja,so I hoped you liked this ~ XD


End file.
